Grace
Grace (b. August 4, 2017) is the daughter of Arcadius and Julia Claire. She is the first and only known Witch-Guardian Hybrid. She is also Christopher Chamberlain's adoptive daughter in-law. Biography Early History Arcadius took took possession of Graysin Blackwell, he had sex with Julia, who was unaware of the possession. After their first round, Julia said she believed Graysin (Arcadius) would make a great father, which inspired Cade to sleep with her again and conceive a child. The conception of the hybrid was felt by Christopher Chamberlain, who was miles away (he isn't even "blood related"). He and Graysin decided they needed to get rid of the child, as it was the "spawn of Arcadius". Season Two In The Bond, Christopher has Grace practice her powers to move a pencil with her mind which ahe struggles with and becomes irritated that ahe can't do one good thing right. Very soon, she is able to move the pencil and tells Christopher of her feat taking the latter's congrats in stride as he mentions Graysin's promise to kill her but Christopher says he won't allow it. Personality Since her father is Arcadius, it is a general assumption that Grace is the embodiment of pure evil. This belief was originally shared even by her mother, who attempted suicide so that her child wouldn't be unleashed upon the world. Grace resurrected her, however, saving herself in the process. Julia then became convinced that Grace could be good, and that the world needed her. Eventually, Christopher also became hopeful that Grace could bring peace. He claimed that he was shown a vision of a future without pain, fear, or suffering. Immediately after being born, Grace began searching for her father and showed great confusion at the world around her. While Grace possessed memories from while she was in the womb, she didn't appear to understand what they meant. Grace was shown to enjoy some simple pleasures such as eating junk food with Adam. Grace has taken to using the computer more often and mostly watches videos or plays games. Grace was shown to see Christopher as her father instead of Cade due to what Julia had told him about Christopher. After Christopher was resurrected and Grace met him, she was very to excited to see him and hugged her father in-law. She also declared that she only sees the Chamberlains as her family and states that her biological father Cade were nothing to her due to his ways. Powers and Abilities * Telekinesis: Grace can move and otherwise exert force objects and people with her mind. This notably allowed her to could stop and launch multiple projectiles or to crush objects, such as flames, without physically touching them. * Telepathy: Telepathy is the act of reading , project,controlling and channeling the energy and mind of another witch. * Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. * Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grant them greater mastery and control when performing. Weaknesses Relationships Christopher Chamberlain Grace had chosen her father in-law Christopher, since the time she was her mother's womb, to be her protector. She favored the warlock over all others and used the promise of a utopia as a means to convince the warlock to stay by her mother's side. Christopher dutifully took care of Julia, ignoring Adam and Hope completely either because he genuinely felt attached to his new ward. Gabriel Gabriel is Grace's biological brother. After their mother died, they wanted to help and protect each other (and avenge her). Although they sometimes were led apart, they still seemed to retain their closeness as siblings. They love each other and are always willing to risk their lives to save one another. They have a bond that no one could ever break. Apperances See Also Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Season One Category:The Elizabeth Diaries Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Chamberlain Family